Tsar Gorgi
Tsar Gorgi is a character in both of the BW's games. He was the hereditary ruler of the Tundran Territories. His son: Marshall Nova, is the current ruler of the territories. Biography The Frontier Wars During his long reign of the Tundran Territories, there was rivalry between the Frontier and the Tundran Territories which was resparked by rumors of a superweapon being constructed by the Frontier at a secret location, This of course, was a hoax, sparked by Kaiser Vlad, who was determined to distract both the Frontier and Tundra while he searched for the Staff Of Qa-Len, Needless to say peace between Tundra and the Frontier never lasted long, even a demilitarized zone failed to keep the peace when, on the night of his son's coronation, Gorgi sent his forces into the demilitarized zone, eventually sparking the war once again. During this conflict, Gorgi met up with Xylvanian high command, asking for Xylvania to fight with him, in exchange for use of his bases in the Dune Sea, Vlad broke this pact with Tsar Gorgi in order to steal the Nerocite in the Dune Sea region and when the Frontier and Tundra felt the full force of Vlad's Army, both sides agreed to join forces to defeat the Xylvanians, however, Gorgi, feeling responsive, he when into a self-imposed exile. The Global War & Death Tsar Gorgi returns from his exile to assist the Alliance of Nations in destroying Kaiser Vlad's key Nerocite extraction facilities by sending in a squadron of Tundran Fighters to guard the Western Frontier Bombers from Xylvanian Fighters. After saving the Frontier with his personal fighter squadron in the Dune Sea, the Frontier was able to destroy the valuable Nerocite, he watched happily how the nerocite burn until he was found by Kommandant Ubel who threw the Tsar off a bridge, Nova later found him on his last breath, telling him that as ruler of the Tundran Territories, he should never allow their nation to lose its status and pride as a superpower before dying on his hands. As a Ghost Gorgi comes back as a ghost that haunts Marshal Nova, reminding him that Tundra is a "nation of conquest". This prompts Marshal Nova into helping the Solar Empire launch a retaliatory war against the Anglo Isles. Once again, Tundran high command falls into a plot made by Kaiser Vlad who wanted to weaken the Tundran Army enough to launch a full scale invasion to find the Staff Of Qa-Len, Once Tundra got Gorgi Mausoleum and conquered the less populated parts of Tundra, Kommandant Ubel decided to destroy Gorgi's mausoleum with explosives, the ghost of Gorgi's advice proved to be helpful and Marshall Nova prevented his father's resting place from being destroyed. In the "Ice Station X" mission, he celebrates the fact that Kommandant Ubel's plans have failed claiming that he can now rest in peace. After the liberation Of Xylvania held Tundran Territories, Gorgi's ghost appeared to Nova one last time during the Allied Victory parade, in a silent signal of respect for his son's wise leadership. Trivia *Gorgi's body being lain out in state in a public Mausoleum is likely a reference to Russian leader Vladimir Lenin. *His son is not known as a "Tsar" (King or Ruler). This could be a reference to the Russian Revolution, where the Tsars were forced out of power, however, it could possibly be just an error or an historical easter egg. *He is referred as Tsar Gorgi and not the Tsar Gorgi, many speculates that Tsar is actually his name, not his position. *If he was a Tsar (King or Ruler), thats means that the Tundran Territories was an empire before passing the leadership to his son Marshall Nova, this is implied in a line at the beginning of Battalion Wars where the newscaster says: "from the Iron Grip of Tsar Gorgi". *Gorgi has a very popular book. *Despite being described as an iron-fisted monarch, he still is a kind-hearted man who cares for his people and loves his son most of all. *He is the one who introduced the RPG-1, the weapon used by Tundran Bazooka Vets. In cutscenes in both games, two of these weapons can be seen hanging on the wall in the Tundran Territories stateroom, something that is mentioned in the Unit dossier for said unit in BW2. Category:Commanding Officers Category:Deceased Characters Category:Tundran Officers Category:Debuted in Battalion Wars